The Story of Us
by eurielle
Summary: It was when he saw her walking with books in hand from the library of their school in the first day of their freshman year that he fell for her. It was on their senior year that he built up the courage to ask her to the prom and got rejected. And the year that he last saw her when he demands her expulsion from their school. He carries the guilt he felt until he meets her again.
1. Like the Storm

**Chapter 1- Like the Storm**

He caught my heart like a storm causing flood that swept away the unfortunate living and non -living creature that is on its way, like a howling wind blowing up the roof, or a thunder striking a tree and causes fire. He was like a raging tornado standing up and catching everything in its path. Unfortunately, he caught me, and my heart.

I never expected this, she thought, when a handsome guy walks up to her table. He was tall, lean, and part of the basketball team of our High School. He came from a rich, traditional family, and he was the heir to his father's multi-million business.

He was cool, calm, and collected. He doesn't really socialize much, even with his teammates. He was smart, and everything a girl would want in a boy. And he approached her. Her, the never - really - belong her. A nobody, and a miss invisible, she doesn't stand out.

He came to her table at lunch in the cafeteria, sat in front of her, and didn't speak until she looked up at him. "Higurashi Kagome, this Sesshoumaru invites you in a party to be my escort."

Escort. What does it mean again? She thought. "Why, Mr. Taisho?" She heard a lot of whispers around her, mostly harsh and criticizing.

He looked straight at my eye and said, "The Senior prom."

She brought down her eyes, couldn't meet his. "I am not attending," she said in a meek and quiet voice.

"Hn." A pregnant pause, then, "I will going to pick you up at seven." Then he left.

That jerk, she thought. How dare he command what to do?

* * *

><p>Week comes and goes with crazy things happening to her, the worst part was the girls began to bully her. She suffered from their mistreatment and got detentions too for being the "cause" of troubles lately. In all of these, Sesshoumaru never showed up to help or defend her. She also caught him sometimes staring at her from the distance while the bullies grab her notes and throws it to the trash.<p>

So instead of staying at the dorm, she went home and stayed locked up in her room. She told her mother what happened, and they decided not to open the door if Sesshoumaru is true to his words and pick her up.

She came back to the school and to her shock and devastation, she learned that the administrators expelled her.

When she walk through the hallways to the front gate, she didn't expect the other students to crowd her pathway. Most of them look at her with disgust, pity, haughtiness, and mostly smirk of triumph.

At the end of that seemingly long hallway was Sesshoumaru Taisho, the man who asked her to go with him to the prom, and turned down. His face was blank, his eyes cold.

She walked passed through him, but without hearing his whisper first. He said, "This Sesshoumaru punished those who denied him."

So she paused, and said in a loud voice, "This Kagome Higurashi is very thankful to you. I realized that this school _is _a _**trash.**_**" **And I also realized that my heart belongs to you, her mind whispered. And with that, she walked away from her first love.

* * *

><p>AN: To those who asks why she fell in love with a stick-in-the-butt kind of guy so fast was because he's the only guy who showed any interest in her, and as the summary stated, HE fell for her first. We know that Sesshoumaru would never ever going to show any feeling if he deemed it as weakness, and for him to approached her in the middle of a crowded place, that's saying something. But Kagome turned him down instantly without hearing more from him, so what to expect in a guy who built up courage for almost three years just to be turned down?

As for Kagome, she realizes this at the last second, of course, but she also have pride. If she would let the things that happened to her to just passed by without her any say or act in it, it was like Inuyasha insulting Kagome without her sitting him. She doesn't fall in love in appearance only, and Kagome always have this great understanding and perception in all things. If she realizes that Sesshoumaru is somehow truly felt something for her, a guy that everyone wish for themselves, then why couldn't she return those same feelings, too?

This is for Kyon-sama. Thank you for the great review. I was also a bit confused with that, and for you to caught it, I am grateful. I thought about it and formed conclusions that might help both of us and other readers who read it. I hope you can see it this way, too, once you read my explanation.


	2. Like a Thunder

**Chapter 2- Like a Thunder**

Kagome walked through the hallway of the eighth floor of the building she's working at. The floor contains two departments of the whole company: the Human Resources department, and the Finance department. She was part of the former since three years ago, and she's been working ironically for Taisho's father though she's only a minor employee from their thousand more.

I bet he could not even remember me, she thought bitterly. She never regret walking out with that final piece from her on that fateful day. She really is grateful that they expelled her. Her single mother applied in the district for her to be home - schooled because there was only four months left for her in high school anyway.

Her college days went smoothly, and she graduated with honors and a Bachelor's degree of Business Administration. Surprisingly, she learned how to interact with different people, and so, when she passed the interview in the Taisho Co. for a job in the Human Resource department, she throws in people she knew who would be good at a certain vacant job she could find. All of them were very grateful, and they showed it by working hard.

Most of them became managers in couple restaurants of the Taisho group, some were discovered and earn a certificate. She also got three certificates from the company, but from all those party and award ceremony that they throw, she never find him in the crowd even once.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru Taisho stepped out of the Narita Airport in Japan. He returned from Europe after nine years where he went to study after he graduated high school. What happened in Japan didn't change him per se, but it did have a big impact on him. He regretted shoving her away after she made him look ridiculous when she turned him down, and up until now he carries the guilt that expelling her from their school gave to him.<p>

It was more humiliating for him not to face her, but it was worse of him to kicked her out of the place that she's going to leave behind in just four months. He wanted to look for her, but he knew that although he would find her, he wouldn't be able to face her. With that thought, he flew to England and studied there. He haven't step on his home country's soil since then, until now, when his father is going to leave the major companies to him with the chains of restaurants and hotels and resorts.

His younger half-brother, Inuyasha, will going to have half the business when their father deemed him as someone who is worthy of it; if not, then he'll only going to receive allowances monthly.

With Sesshoumaru is a child not older than ten. Her name is Rin, and she is the daughter of a Japanese man who left their country to look for greener pastures in abroad but unfortunately for him and his family, he was not successful. He died, leaving young Rin in the orphanage when a social worker found her in the streets of London.

When he visited the orphanage that the Taisho group supports with their charity programs, he met little Rin. He was helping out with the carpenters who were building a small classroom of sort when he struck his thumb with the hammer. It was not hard, but it caused a great pain for him that he was trying to hide. Rin saw through it, and before the manager could even instruct someone to get him a pack of ice for his swollen thumb, Rin came and hand it to him.

The next days he spent helping out made him closed and attached to the young girl whose kindness was much they same as the one he let go. So he applied for her adoption when he became a legal adult, and they lived together in his condo.

They were doing great together until his father asked him to come back, and so he applied for her passport, and came they are. The two of them are going to live in the Taisho mansion and move to the penthouse of the company when the inauguration will finalized.

* * *

><p>AN: Thunder doesn't really have anything to do with this chapter, except maybe when he and Rin returned to Japan because it was really unexpected. Sesshoumaru knew that he's going to manage their family's business in the future, and he knew that he's already set, but he also didn't expect his father to call him back to Japan . He was already set at watching Rin grow in London, but the change in plans were as quick as the lightning and the thunder that comes after it.

To Kyon-sama: I would like to think that Kagome did used this experience for her to mature, as well as Sesshoumaru. She might have any lingering feeling along with her distrust in him that will going stay with her until they meet again, and it would somehow make her more smart when handling the same situation again in the future.

As for Sesshoumaru, I also don't know how he's going to amend his sins to her. It will probably take time, but not the kind that the story will become so annoying, a reader will going to drop it. I will try to make the flow of there story smooth and exciting.

I am still in the getting to know stage between my characters, so your reviews help me to understand them a little bit better. Thank you again.


	3. A Fine Day for Them to Meet

**Chapter 3- A Fine Day for Them to Meet**

Kagome Higurashi, a twenty - seven years old woman who live like every other normal person, woke up to a new morning that Saturday with a new mission: major cleaning and shopping for her small apartment.

She's been writing her shopping list since she discovered that the only food in her refrigerator was an expired plate of sushi and tempura. She's been living on take - outs in the last few months after she moved out from her mother's house.

She's planning to move out after college, but her mom encourage her to find a stable job first and put her savings in the bank. She went through two jobs after college, but it doesn't really suit her. Then she applied at her current job when they had an hiring, and because she have a great credentials and a work experience, she was accepted after her interview.

She was nervous and jittery before the interview, and she sat down in the hallway without anyone else. She looked at the clock a lot of times, at her surroundings, at the receptionist 's desk, everywhere. Then she began walking back and forth in the hallway with her eyes close and a deep breathing exercise.

Then the door opened, and the previous person came out with that relieve smile. She smiled at her, and asked her how it went. "It's fine. I was a bit nervous, but it did go away after some time during the interview."

So she tried to reassure herself before they called her in. She reached for her portfolio and shoulder bag, and she walked through the opened door. They lead her in a seat, three more interviewers smiled at her and greeted her. "How are you?" they said.

"Fine. I have been great," she answered. And they launched into a long interview in which they asked her of her background: at home and in school. Then they asked her how she interacts with other people, what kind of work experience she have, and so on.

They told her to stay after the interview, and then they asked her if she could start right away on Wednesday. Of course, she told them yes. That was how she came and stayed at the department of Taisho Company in three years. She have a great job she enjoys, and it was also high - paying with a fair health insurance.

* * *

><p>So she cleaned her apartment the whole morning; then at twelve, she went out for lunch in the mall seven miles away from her apartment building.<p>

She went to the grocery store to buy everything in her grocery list. She checked out cherry tomatoes, cabbage, potatoes, onions, garlic, and beef ribs. She also looked at fruits, mostly grapes and bananas, because they're her favorites.

She's walking on the cereal aisle when a nine years old girl came running towards her cart. The girl bumped into it and was thrown to the floor. She came beside her on an instant. "Hey, sweetie, are you okay?"

Surprisingly, the girl didn't cry. "I-I am fine. Thank you."

She looked at the kid in wonder. "Are you sure? Where's your parents? Do you want me to bring you to them?"

She shook her head and smiled brightly at her. "No, it's okay. I know where my papa is. Bye."

She followed the little girl with her gaze then shrugs and continue off shopping.

* * *

><p>On the other aisle next to the cereal aisle was Sesshoumaru. He was on grocery shopping because the penthouse doesn't have any food in it. Apparently, his brother doesn't eat anything except ramen, and it was not very nutritional for a nine year old kid.<p>

They arrived in Japan a week ago, and they were staying at his parents' mansion for a while until his inauguration, but they decided to move in over the weekend when no one is in the company building except a few guards.

Rin's foster grandparents love her with all their hearts. Izayoi, his step-mom, wanted to spoil her, but he told them that he doesn't want his child to become a spoiled brat although he knew that it wouldn't happen ever to Rin. Inu pouted, of course, for he doesn't have a daughter of his own, and he and his wife were too old for another child.

Inuyasha was a bit perturbed upon meeting his niece. He said that he's happy for Sesshoumaru; although, he called his older brother 'bastard' again in front of the kid. This lead for Rin to ask what does it mean, and for Sesshoumaru to glare at his brother and painfully explain to his daughter that it was a bad word.

Because they didn't take out their belongings from their baggage, it was easy for him to move them to the penthouse. He enrolled Rin for the next school year which will going to start in Spring, a month from now.

The girl knew how to speak and write in Japanese, so it was going to be easy for her to catch up, besides, he's going to hire a tutor for her so she knew what the average fourth graders in Japan were studying. But Rin is smart, and he knew that she'll do well in school.

They went to the mall four miles away from the penthouse to buy necessities, mostly food and water bottles. He doesn't have a grocery list with him, but he was already accustomed with the chore. And he was a man, and man doesn't really spend too much time in grocery store, although with Rin in tow, he might.

Several women glanced his and Rin's way while he and the girl look for food. He was checking out canned goods when Rin went out of sight. He panicked inwardly because she's not familiar with the place and might get lost. But he saw her with a cereal box in her hand and a grinning face.

He smiled lightly, and said, "Don't disappear from my sight without letting me know, okay?"

"Yes, papa," she answered. She was quite and her head was down, but she looked up and said, "I met a nice lady, and she helped me get to my feet when I bumped into her cart."

"Did you say sorry and thank her?" he asked. He pushed the cart to the cashier and wait in the line of four people

"I told her "Thank you" bu forgot to say sorry," she said with a frown. "Papa, should I go and look for her to say sorry?"

"Hn," he said. "She's probably gone by now."

The girl looked away and stared into space. "Come on, Rin, we're going home."

Even though her papa told her to forget about the nice woman, Rin couldn't forget her warm smile and understanding eyes. She knew that the woman was special, and she needs to say sorry to her.

* * *

><p>Monday morning is a bit of rush because the executive department is going to announce their new CEO. All of the head of all departments are going to be in the board room. For the rest of the week, the newly elected and inaugurated Chief Executive officer will going to visit all departments, and the manager and assistant manager needs to be present on that day.<p>

Kagome was the assistant manager of the Human Resource department. She handles most papers and other important stuff from the whole department. She and the manager, Sango Taijiya, worked together with the mountain of papers that they need to look through. When a paper needs both of their signatures, or just Sango's, the two of them will sometimes get overtime just to finish them.

Sometimes they split the papers and bright them home; however, with the help of computers' softwares and hardwares, it was now easy for them to copy, type, and send important documents that need to be review and sign by them.

They, then, need to make sure that the documents would end up in the CEO's desk, so they send them via email or personally to the chief's secretary. But their job is relatively easy compared to the other departments because rush hours only happen when the company needs to hire more emplyoees, and that rarely happen.

She's not shock to learn that Sesshoumaru is going to be their new boss, but the chances of her meeting him at work was pretty high considering that she's mostly the one to bring up the documents to the next floor where the executive department resides. She doesn't really know what she's feeling, but it borders nervousness, anxiousness, and plain wonder.

She have a lot of questions for him, things she wanted to know since she started to work for his father. Why is he not present at company parties and ceremonies? What happened to him for the past nine years? Did he marry and have children?

So many questions, but the most important is why did it happen when it happened nine years ago. She needs to know why he asked her to prom, or why she went to school to learn that she was expelled so suddenly. She needs to know if she was right to think that he have a teeny - weeny, bit feeling for her that's why he approached her that day. And if he did, why did he let others bully her?

* * *

><p>AN: I want to remind readers to read my other stories also. Most of my recent stories were one-shots and the fandom were mostly Inuyasha and Naruto.

I also have a multi chapters from fandoms: Prince of Tennis, Crimson Hero, Skip Beat!, and Bleach. Please check them out if you have time. Thank you very much.

A/N: The heads of departments are also the managers. So, Sango is the Head of their department. However, the heads of departments are different from the Manager of the Executive department. Although the secretary see to necessities of the CEO, the Manager is like the close adviser or something. Kind of like the COO, but a little different.


	4. A Hectic Day for Miss Assistant Manager

**Chapter 4- A Hectic Day for Miss Assistant Manager**

Kagome Higurashi enjoys her job every day; although tiring, her job makes her feel that she fulfilled something when she finish every task she have in her to-do list, and by the end of the day, she was tired but always happy. Not today, though. Today was the worst day of her three years working at the department. Today is the day that their new boss is going to visit the eighth floor of the building.

A ten floor building, the Taisho Company is the center of all the family's companies. Everything that comes from other businesses of the family goes to the building, and the hundreds of employees look through them every day before they arrives at the executive's office. Or sometimes it was another way, the CEO would receive something, and will task his employees to do some things to it. Maybe he decides to start something, and he will talk about it to the department 's managers, and assistant managers.

The executive department owns the whole ninth floor, and the CEO lives in the penthouse, although their previous boss, Inu Taisho, does not use it often. His younger son did used it sometimes, but the employees rarely see him because he uses the private elevator that lead straight to the top.

So, the hectic morning of rushing things that the department didn't quite finish yesterday went all the way to lunch. It was a good thing that their floor has two departments, and he decided to checked out the Finance first. Maybe he read my name and got upset, so he decided to visit the Finance first, she thought sorely.

"Hey, Kagome-san," her friend and manager, Sango said when they are eating at her office table.

"Yeah?" She answered. She's been reviewing a documents that they're going to give the new boss. It contains all, mostly the important, papers that the department has been working, or worked, the past year.

"I saw the new boss yesterday," she said. "I think he's handsome."

"Sango-san, I thought you were pinning for the Manager?" She's talking about Miroku Hoshi, a lecherous, but cunning Manager of the Executive department.

Sango blushed, "Even though I am crushing on the lecher doesn't mean that I couldn't appreciate another piece of meat in front of me."

"Sango-san, you're a pervert , too," she chuckled. " I didn't know that."

Sango blushed and frowned, "Mou, Kagome-san, at least I have someone I like."

Kagome didn't answer. Sango knew that her friend had her heart broken before, but she did not know that their new boss was the one who did it. "Ne, Sango-san. The whole department is planning for the upcoming spring ' s decoration again. The competition between all floors are very tight this year because of the new boss. We've been winning for the past two years, and though our people are very enthusiasticabout it, the Finance seems to withdraw their department's idea from our planning group."

"I think that they're going to change it a bit this year. Instead of floors, departments in that floor is going to compete with each other, and then those who won will going to be compared. First and second floor, third and fourth, fifth and sixth, and seventh and eighth. With those for department, they'll have semi-finals, then finals between the last two competitors. "

"That's a lot of work," Kagome answered.

"We're not going to change the decorations, but we may add something to it. However, too much decorations wouldn't be good for the department."

"Oh," she nodded. "I already have the plan in here, but it was very simple. I think you should talk to the planners how to revise it."

"Just put it in my table," Sango said. "Let's go. The new boss is coming by the minute."

Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Let's go." And the two approaches the door to greet their new boss.

* * *

><p>His manager and secretary was debriefing him about the next department when he saw her profile. Everything around him stopped. His breathing, his heart beat, the two people beside him, the elevator, everything.<p>

"Boss, boss? Are you okay?" Miroku asked his new boss. He stopped so suddenly, and his complete attention was on the papers in his hands. When he look to investigate, he saw Kagome-san's picture and profile.

"Ah," he said, and he smirked inwardly. His Sango was the most beautiful in his eyes, but Kagome-san does have that pure beauty in her that the young master, Inuyasha, liked. He said that if Kagome and he doesn't have a very huge age gap, he would like to date her. "Higurashi-san, sir?"

When the boss didn't react, he continued, "She's the muse of the HR department, sir. She's been working here for the past three years, and your father held a great affection for her. My Sango is the manager, but because she always send Higurashi to our floor, the people there became close to her.

"She also the reason why most of our businesses became successful," he resumed when he knew he got their boss' s interest. "She recommended most of the staff in all of the your father's business. Even the janitors entertain our clients sometimes, and they learned to respect even the least of our employees because of this."

"You said my father like her?" he asked curiously.

Miroku nodded, a smile on his face. "Higurashi-san was very nice, even those who tried to bully her. She forgave them like it was nothing. She's so nice that they look very evil to others, your father fired them for attacking a co-employee and disturbing the peace. But Higurashi-san pardoned them, and they got their job back. Most of them are her defenders now, and they don't let other people to badmouth their precious assistant manager.

"Your father like these qualities of her, and he let the HR department to handle most clients because of her talent."

"Hn." The boss turned his back and continue walking to Sango's office where they're going to meet the manager and her assistant.

* * *

><p>AN: I know most of you would want the two to meet already, but I am trying to set the mood first.

Thank you for reading.


	5. The Smile on Your Face

**Chapter 5- The Smile On Your Face**

Sesshoumaru and Miroku stood in the middle of Sango's office when the two women arrived from their lunch. Kagome pasted a smile on her face, a bit shaky and most likely fake.

"Taisho-san, welcome to our department, " she heard Sango said to the man she was staring at. His eyes on her before he shifted it towards Sango.

"Taijaya-san, " he acknowledged Sango, then he returned his heating gaze on her. "Higurashi-san. "

Both ladies bowed at him. She noticed that Sango was blushing when she saw Miroku, and she grinned inwardly because of this.

"Please," Sango stuttered a bit, still blushing. "Higurashi-san here had brought the papers necessary for our itinerary this afternoon. I hope you are enjoying visiting the departments so far ."

"Hn," he said, his gaze still in Kagome who is fighting herself not to blush. Remember what he did to you in senior year, she told herself. Instead, she put on a cool face, and formally regarded him with a nod of her head.

"Ah, boss," Miroku called out to their boss who was clearly mesmerized of the girl in front of him. Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Higurashi-san is going to start entertaining us."

Kagome glared at him. She looked at Sesshoumaru with a false smile. "Taisho-san, Sango-san and I will going to tour you in our department, however, these are the documents that I've gathered for today. It contains most of the papers that we are working, or worked on, for the past year.

"Mostly summarization of reports from all employees under our department, these documents is for you to have an easy understanding from us. It may not help you that much though because I only have a week to prepare it. Sakura-san, your secretary, saved all other papers from our department. Please ask her for those documents if you want to check them out."

The four are walking through the hallways that connects the employees' area and the manager's and assistant manager's offices. All of them stood up and greet their new boss with a smile, a bow, and a simple "Welcome."

"This is where the regular employees work every day," Sango said. "Kagome-san and I mostly spend our time her or in our own office. All of us had a great discipline and sense of responsibility. We rely not only to ourselves but with the people around us, too.

"Taisho-san always wanted a friendly competition between floors and departments that is why every year we have several occasions the company celebrate." She looked at Sesshoumaru, "Of course, if you deem them unnecessary and remove, please inform us with the changes. Employees doesn't really have any say in that issue, but there are those who enjoyed them."

"But it was a tradition already," Kagome said. "They've been doing it since before I become a worker here. I have climb the ladder so fast that sometimes other people questioned me if I did something to look nice in your father's book, but I always tell them that he saw through me right away, and that I guess he like what he saw.

"I was only a regular employee like these other people here, but they promoted me to assistant manager after only working for ten months." She smirked a bit, "I probably struck Taisho-san as someone who make her way through words."

Miroku and Sango laughed, "I still remember when you told Taisho-san that if he want his own workers to respect his clients, they should respect the workers first. Gosh, boss' s face was so astounded, he could only laugh at the end," Miroku said.

Kagome blushed, "Y-you guys..." She looked at Sesshoumaru who was staring at her. She couldn't read his face, and she does not like to meet his eyes for fear of what she will going to find in there.

* * *

><p>He's been staring at her since she and Taijaya-san walked inside the office. He missed her fair beauty, and when she smiled, he felt something squeezed his heart; although it seemed as if it was fake. But that's alright with him, he supposed. It was his fault that she didn't trust him.<p>

They walked through a hallway and arrived at a working place that has a lot of stalls for simple offices. He was surprised when all of them seemed to know that they arrived because they stood at the same time, and they greeted him with the same greet.

He looked at Kagome who discuss about their department's integrity and the company's traditions. He would never take the rights of his employees unless they fall short in their duties. Then she told them of her own history working under his father's.

"My father put you in a very high regard and recognition, Higurashi-san, " he said in a low and slow voice. "I think that I will also going to enjoy working with you."

"Just me, Taisho-san? " she asked. She raised her left brow at him with a questioning eyes.

He started. He never realized just how much he damaged her trust on him. The coldness of her voice chilled his heart. "No. Of course not. Okay then," he said and turned to Miroku and Sango who were making their own world beside them. "Taijaya-san, are there more things you need to make me know?"

They started, "Ah, all of the information was in the documents that Higurashi carries. Please ask your Sakura-san if you have more questions for us. Overall, I think that we could discuss things in the company's monthly meetings."

He nodded. "Alright. Miroku, let's return upstairs. I need to read a lot of papers before I go home. I don't want to go home late because Rin is waiting for me. I don't trust Inuyasha taking care of her."

He turned to the ladies, "Taijaya-san, Higurashi-san, this Sesshoumaru was please to meet you. Thank you for your time. Let's keep up the good work."

The two bowed, "Thank you, Taisho-san, for gracing us with yourself. You are more welcome to visit us again."

Sesshoumaru stared at her a little bit longer before turning his back, Miroku on his heel behind him.

* * *

><p>AN: I am a bit nervous in this chapter because they met again. I would like to know if this chapter is good enough for readers' taste, or are there some elements that I forgot to mention or put.

I tried to make the meeting professional, but I also put emotions a little. The mention of Rin foreshadows what's going to happen on the next chapter. Please look forward to it.

To Kyon-sama, I have revised this chapter, and I would like to know if I did it right this time. Thank you.


	6. It's Killing You like It's Killing Me

**Chapter 6- And I'm Dying To Know if It's Killing You like It's Killing Me**

Rin, huh, Kagome thought bitterly, a treacherous tear traveled on her ivory skin. By the sound of it, she was a child? Kagome knew that Inuyasha don't babysit a woman, more if it was his brother's wife, so a little girl was most likely the one who was waiting for him. She wiped that tears briskly before stepping out of her office.

I was right, she thought. He married and have a child. But if Inuyasha was babysitting his daughter, then what is the mother doing?

Kagome stop, she told herself. It was not your business, and they're probably a happy family.

With a sullen mood, she rode the elevator to the ground floor where limited employees park their cars. Her face was dark and her eyes puffy, she opened the driver's seat door, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Kagome..." she stiffened and skinned around suddenly with a gasp.

"Sesshoumaru," she said in an apathetic voice.

He was staring at her with a blank face but emotional eyes. She refused to read them, though, because she was afraid of what she was going to read in them. The silence that follows broke when a high-pitch, happy voice called out to them.

"Papa!" Rin said. "Papa, you found her!"

They looked at the bounding girl that coming towards them. She was surprised to see the same girl she helped in the grocery store of the mall last weekend. She was Sesshoumaru's daughter?

"Hello, miss," the little angel looked up at her with a toothy grin. "Thank you for helping me, and I am sorry for not saying sorry, but papa said that you have probably went home already. But that's okay because papa found you. Thank you, papa."

"Oi," Inuyasha called out. "Hi, Kagome. How's Kikyo?"

They ignored him. Their focus was on the girl who seems to be always happy. Right now, she stared up at the two adults in front of her with her toothy grin and an innocent face. Kagome doesn't really know what she think about the "Papa, you found her!" because that was just messed up, it wasn't like Sesshoumaru was looking for her. But she love how she gave her reason, it was just too cute.

"Rin, I didn't know you've met Higurashi-san before," the father said.

"I don't know her name. I just know that she's pretty," the girl said smartly. Her eyes staring at Kagome with fascination, like she saw Hawkgirl just flew by.

Sesshoumaru chuckled... wait, chuckled? What on earth is happening? "Then you had your wish, Rin." He look at Kagome. "She's been looking for the nice lady who helped her."

"I didn't even do much," she reddened. "Your daughter?" State the obvious, Kagome. Go on.

"Yes, Rin, this is Kagome Higurashi-san, say hello to her," he turned to her. "Meet my daughter, Rin Taisho.

She crouched, "Rin-chan, nice to meet you." She offered her right hand to her.

Rin didn't receive the offered hand, instead, the girl's arms made their way to her neck, embracing her. Shocked, Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. The half-brothers watched the whole thing. When the girl didn't stop hugging her, she smiled brightly and returned the embrace.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru smiled mildly. He doesn't want to use his daughter to get to Kagome, but it did cross his mind when he saw the touching scene.<p>

"Oi," Inuyasha interrupted, and he saw Kagome glared at his younger brother. She stood and fetch for Rin's left hand. He wondered if she knew what she did, but it pleased him greatly.

"Inuyasha, you just don't interrupt something, okay?" she snapped. The boy visibly backed down.

"I just want to know how Kikyo been doing," Inuyasha complained.

"Why ask me?" she said. "Don't you talk to each other every week?" Kikyo is a distant cousin who lives with the Higurashi family in their shrine when her parents send her to study at the capital. The two of them doesn't really see eye to eye, and she's also one of the reasons she moved out. Her younger brother and Kikyo's younger sister, Kaede, did get along with each other.

"Who's Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The most beautiful I've ever seen!" declared Inuyasha, and Kagome stared at him blankly. "W-what?"

"Visit her at the shrine if you want," she said. "I will be going home this weekend to visit Souta, mom, and gramps."

"No mention of Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru's always great at reading people, and his Kagome's behavior borders from dislike to intolerance.

"Ah, no," she said. "I don't really ask about her in my calls."

"Che, you bitch hate Kikyo like she's done bad to you," Inuyasha said. "Not like you're so good yourself."

Sesshoumaru stiffened, "Take that back, Inuyasha. You don't speak like that to Kagome nor in front of my daughter."

His brother look at him with wide eyes, "Oh shi-, I mean, I'm sorry bro. 'Gome, sorry." He turned to Rin, "Never repeat that, 'kay?"

"Repeat what, 'cle Yasha?" she asked. She knew, but she doesn't want her Uncle Inuyasha to get in trouble a little further even though she doesn't like how he speak to Kagome-san.

The adults visibly relaxed, "Nothing, Rin-chan," Kagome said. "Well, I'll be going home then. I'll see you, Rin-chan. Inuyasha, behaved. Sesshoumaru..."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome," he said, and she nod slightly at him.

"Good night," she said.

What's with the first name basis? Inuyasha thought. Then he remembered that they went to school together, but Kagome didn't graduate there? Did she dropped out? Or moved? Inuyasha doesn't know, but one thing he knows was that the two have a history together. Hmm...

* * *

><p>AN: Did I portray my characters right? I want then to sound more mature or something. I guess I need to work with them more.

I melted the cold barrier that Kagome wrapped around her heart when she saw the cute and warm Rin-chan because that's just the way she is around children, and although she showed coldness to Sesshoumaru, it was just an automatic reaction to someone that hurt her deeply, and it was possibly a defense mechanism of a person who distrust someone.

I don't want to warp her personality that much because she wouldn't be Kagome if she stayed cold and untouchable. She stayed the same when she's around other people: always understanding, forgiving, and just plain Kagome.

She's going to warm up to Sesshoumaru when they fix this something between them. I think that Kagome wouldn't stay cold for long because she knew that somehow it was also her fault when she turned him down abruptly, or bluntly.


	7. The Jury's Out, But My Choice is You

**Chapter 7- The Jury's Out, But My Choice is You**

Kagome raised a brow when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo flirting at her mother's house when she arrived that morning for her weekend visit. She and Kikyo doesn't like each other because she knew that she's plastic and a goody-two-shoes. She left Kagome in harms way, mostly from her mother's wrath every time when they're kids and played together.

To her, it was all Kagome's fault, and everyone believes her because of her serene face and gracious attitude. But underneath those features, she's someone who doesn't forgive easily and stab a person in the back when he or she is not looking.

Kagome still remembered the summer when she was eight, Kikyo stayed in the Higurashi shrine after an impromptu visit of her family. Kagome was always teased because of her name which means 'a bird in a cage'. Even their favorite game goes "Kagome, Kagome..." which was very humiliating.

Kikyo, a girl new in the neighborhood, charmed everyone with her faux personality, and she turned Kagome's friends from her. Their teasing became extreme and instead of friendly banter, it became bullying. She suffered from it until Kikyo returned home. Kagome's mom didn't even believe her when she said that her favorite niece, Kikyo, bully her child.

From then on, she doesn't tell anything to her mother. She doesn't want to feel ignored, and she wondered why she even told her about Sesshoumaru before. Maybe she's that desperate to hide from him, and she was thankful that her mother listened to her at least once, she bet that it was because Kikyo's not the one who was bullying her, that's why she helped her.

They also compared Kagome with her, and her mom always tell her that 'she should look at Kikyo', or 'she should copy Kikyo'. It was so irritating. Couldn't she be herself? Why does she need to be someone who is not her?"

However, she knew her mom loves her and her brother, Souta. When their father died, mom suffered but instead of crumbling, she stood up and raise them with the help of grandpa. The family's finance came from her grandpa's pottery, the shrine, and her mom's small business. She sell vegetables from their garden, and people do choose her products because they're fresh. Kagome helps her in packaging them when she doesn't have anything else to do, which are mostly homeworks and projects from school.

Summer was spent gardening under the sun, which is fun because she and Souta could play in the sprinklers of the garden. The waters defied gravity as it twirled around the air to water the plants, and the sun rays hit them making a rainbow all over.

"Yo, Kagome," she heard Inuyasha say.

"Hi, Yasha," she answered. Then she turned to Kikyo and nod. She went to the kitchen to get a snacks and close the door of her room when she went there.

After some time, she return downstairs with a shoulder bag that contains paper, writing material, notepads, her phone, a little money, earphones, handkerchief, comb, and ponytail. She was dressed in socks, pants, t-shirt, and a thin sweater.

"Mom," she called out to her mother who's in the kitchen with Inuyasha and Kikyo, apparently they're eating lunch. "I'm going out."

"You're not going to eat lunch first?" she asked.

"No, mom," she answered.

"She's probably on a date," Kikyo barged in the conversation, and Kagome raised a brow at her. "No? Well, not surprising really. Little Kagome couldn't get a boyfriend. Forever single."

They all laughed, except her. With a blank face and a cold eyes, she went to the door, put her shoes, and went out of the house. She even heard her mother said, "Please forgive that child. She doesn't have any manners."

No manners? Hah. It was not her who rudely barged in on a conversation between mother and daughter. It was that bitch Kikyo who was fake all over her body. That clay pot! And who's she's calling little? Kagome's older than her!

* * *

><p>Kagome turns to the corner where the park is, when she stepped at the brake abruptly. A five or six year old boy ran through her way so suddenly, and she thank all the gods who gave her a reflex that rival Flash of Justice League.<p>

She parked her car out of the way and get out from it. She went to the child and thankfully, he was only shocked. She scooped him up and went to a bench. She returned to her car to get a bottle of water and her shoulder bag

"Are you okay?" she asked. The boy didn't answer, it was as if he doesn't heard her. And then he burst into tears silently, Kagome put him on her lap and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay. It's okay, " she said. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and buried his face on her shirt. He cried for a while, and she rocked him back and forth.

"Are you okay now?" She asked when his sobs lessen, and he nod.

"I'm sorry I crossed so suddenly," he said. "I was chasing after my ball, you see."

"Okay, I forgive you. What's your name? Did your parents know where you are? Are they here at the park and your missing? They might be looking for you by now," she said.

"No mama. No papa," he said in a little voice. For a five year old, he sounded so old. "They died. You see, they made huge debt, and Shippo was left alone because they killed mama and papa."

Uh-oh, she thought. This was a serious stuff right here. "And then?" She urged him to continue.

"Then a lady put Shippo in a house full of other kids like him, and nuns, and so-cial something. Police said they work on the case but it was dead end, they said. I know end, it was like when papa and mama gone, right? Was the feeling, empty or something."

Kagome's heart went out to the kid, and she decided to help him. She can clearly see that the boy want justice for what happened to his family. "I'll help you. But I want to clear everything first. Can you show me where the orphanage is?"

"Really? You'll help me?" He asked, eyes full of hope. Kagome nodded.

And so, they went to the orphanage. She saw a social worker rushed through them with a dislike in her eyes. She look mean to Kagome, and she was shock when the social worker just pull Shippo roughly and yell at him. Kagome raged, she rescued the child from the mistreatment that the other woman was doing.

"Stop it! Stop!" she said. "You do not yell nor treat a child badly."

"Don't tell me what to do, miss. What the he'll are you doing here anyway?' she shouted.

"I'll tell you what to do, and I will do so this instant!" she shout back. "You are not fit for your job, and you should quit early before I tell the police how you treated children."

They're gathering attention, "That kid has always been a trouble since he arrived here. And it was right to punish him!"

"No, it's not!" Kagome said. "It's not you who should decide to punish a child-"

"Hah," she mock. "Then who, pray tell? Their parents? That's the reason for orphanages, for children like him who doesn't have any parents. Now, you don't tell me what to do because you're not welcome here!"

She separated Kagome and Shippo, then pushed her out of the door. "Never come back here again!"

Kagome saw Shippo cry, and she promised to herself to get him out of the hell his been living at. She went back home and get all the necessary papers for adopting a child from an orphanage. She, then, went to the police station and report what happen to the police with every detail. Kagome was great at descriptions, she always write reports with a lot of them.

She also ask the police to reopen the case of Shippo's parents. They told her that they gave the case to the higher authority because they think that It was more of a debt, something deeper and malicious. They said that they couldn't give anymore information regarding about it, but they are making an arrest warrant when she went back to the same orphanage.

Instead of going to the house, she went to the office and talk to the head nun there. She said that she saw what had happened earlier. "I have the feeling that you're coming back." She said with a smile.

Kagome nod silently. She doesn't know how to interact with someone she doesn't know the character. "I have readied the adoption papers here. I know you would want to adopt Shippo-kun."

"Are you that prepared to kick out the troublesome boy?" She said sarcastically.

The nun smiled mildly, "Of course not. Shippo-kun is a good child, I know this. But I also know that he's been through a lot, and he wanted the hurt to go away badly, so he created several pranks that made others angry. Mariko-san has a temper problem, and the boy's mischief are always hard to stop."

'I've already filed a complaint and the police might be here by now," Kagome said cooly.

"I know," she said. "I will file these paper. I just need some copy of your birth certificate, I.D., and your financial information: income and expenses. There's a xerox machine over here."

Kagome gave her what she needs. She read and reread the application for adoption several time, asking questions, and inquiring other topics before she signed.

"I will be frequently visiting Shippo until he'll be formally mine," she said. "I want to see him now, so I could tell him the good news."

"I will call him here," the head nun said. She reached for the intercom and asked for Shippo to see her. The boy came after a moment of waiting, another lady with her.

When he saw Kagome, he ran to her and hugged her. He doesn't want to let go of her, so Kagome lift him to her lap.

"Hana-san here is going to be your social worker for awhile. She's going to work on your papers, sending them personally to the local police station, the town hall, and then the city hall. You're going to sign more papers between those two, but the police will going to give a police clearance and you have signed here that you'll okay if the social worker assigned to you will going to work on it.

"Hana-san will also going to bring all those you need to sign from the town and city hall to your apartment, is that all right?"

"Yes," she said and smiled. "Thank you, Hana-san and Head nun."

They smiled at her. "Shippo, you need to let go of me. You'll be living with me soon, so you have to behave until then, okay?"

He nodded, "Does that mean I could call you mama?"

"Yes," she said. And she hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p>She went through an interview regarding the adoption. They asked what days she work, who's going to babysit when she have to work and more. She told them that she could ask her mom and grandpa, or the nice older couple who lived next door.<p>

They approved her adoption papers, and she brought an excited Shippo home. She also enrolled him in Kindergarten, and they only have the weekend to shop for his school backpack and snacks. The school will provide the other supplies that the children needs.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango said. "You look so tired already and it was only the middle of the week."

"That's the reason, you know," she sighed. "I have adopted this cute little boy, and I was tired driving around to get him ready for Kindergarten. "

Sango's eyes widened, "You adopted a child! Kagome, are you sure?"

She smiled proudly, "Yup! Shippo-kun is a mischievous kid, but we have lot of fun together. I already told my family, and mom and Souta volunteered to fetch him from school because he only have half - day every day a week. Then I will drop by the house and we go home to the apartment together."

"I want to meet him, Kagome, " she said. "We need to plan a girls' night in with your son."

"We'll do it this weekend," Kagome informed her. "And you should come Saturday morning, we're going to go shopping for his stuff."

"Okay!" Sango answered enthusiastically. They continue their tasks in silence after that.

* * *

><p>AN: To Kyon-sama, I have revised chapter 5 and 6 a bit, please reread them if you want and tell me if I was successful in making Kagome civil.

This chapter was to introduce Kikyo a bit, and also Shippo. I don't know if I did it fast, or if I should break this chapter. Please tell me. I would love to hear from you.

To Kyon-sama: To answer your questions. Yes, I am planning my next chapters already. I'll be going to introduce Higurashi household because I've been mentioning them but the only one that really has an appearance was Kagome's mom.

I will also write about why she seems to 'like' Kikyo instead of her daughter Kagome. In my defense, I want to portray, or at least give an imagery, of a child who was always compared to someone. I know the feeling, you know. My own mother do that, but I know that she has good intentions. What parents doesn't know is that when they compare their children to others, their children would feel betrayed and hurt. Kagome felt that her mother wanted her to be someone she's not, which was sick in my opinion, because Kagome, although have flaws, is the most beautiful character I know.

I would be digging to this story a little bit more.. do you like Kagome to have one on one with her mom? I remember when my mother and I have one on one, but that was when I was a kid. Besides, Kagome knew that her mother like her, though she really feels that she always defend Kikyo's side. And Kikyo was younger than Kagome here, so probably that's why. The 'your older so it's your fault' thing that older sister/cousin really hate.


	8. And You're Doing Your Best to Avoid Me

**Chapter 8- An****d You're Doing Your Best to Avoid Me**

"There's a request here from Taisho-san, " Sango said. "It was like he is looking for a tutor. It said here that he wanted a tutor for his daughter..."

"Daughter?!" Sango and several ladies repeated. Kagome jumped from her seat and glared at them because she almost drop her mug of hot coffee. "Taisho-san has daughter? Did you know this, Kagome?"

She shrugs, a bored look in her face. "I don't really care."

Their whispers irritated her a lot, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to cool down her pulsing nerves. "I'll go to my office. Please continue your discussion. I'll be back for awhile."

Someone asked, "Why does Higurashi-san look so weary? It was only Wednesday today."

"She adopted a boy," Sango answered, and they gasped.

"She had a baby?" they asked.

"Who had a baby?" Miroku said. Sesshoumaru silently walked in, and everyone went back to their work.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed. Then she saw her boss comes in, "Taisho-san. It was Kagome."

"When did that happen?" Miroku asked.

But before she could answer, Sesshoumaru said, "We're not here to spread rumors, please stay on task."

Embarrassed, Sango and Miroku nodded. "This Sesshoumaru sent an email, did you saw it, Taijaya-san?

"H-hai, I've been reading it. We're going to distribute advertisements locally to start looking for tutor right away."

"I don't want the public to know," he said. Sango froze.

"B-but how should we find a tutor?" she asked. Then she realized how she sounded. "I'm so sorry, Taisho-san. "

"Hn," he grunted. "Don't this department has someone who could recommends someone they know?"

"Kagome-chan," one of the ladies said. She was looking behind them. Kagome had a frown in her face and her mood definitely worsened.

"I'm very got one here," she said. A file folder in her hand. "Several, actually. I've been looking for someone to tutor Shippo-kun, and I think I have found her. My boy would probably doesn't like me leaving him with stranger though. God, this week really annoys me."

She lifted her head when she heard silence, and she saw Sesshoumaru and Miroku. Her face crumpled because of this.

"You've been looking for a tutor, too, Kagome-san?" a lady in a blue, tailored-cut skirt, asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Shippo's smart and all, but he has a lot of energy he needs to burn. I let him run around until he's tired but he go to sleep right away. I couldn't even teach him personally even if I want to."

"Didn't you enrolled him on a Kindergarten school?" Sango asked.

She nodded, "But that's four days from now? My mom couldn't run like he do, and my grandpa will going to keel over if he would need to run to chase after him."

"What about Souta?" Miroku asked.

"He has a lot of homework and assignments. I don't want to bother him," she said. "Besides, I wouldn't like for Kikyo to put her claws on my Shippo. So she's out."

"Higurashi-san, " Sesshoumaru said coldly. And she gave him a cool and blank face too. The air around them seems to thicken and the others felt that they might choke. These two clearly dislike each other, or that's what they think.

"Yes, Taisho-san?" she grumbled.

""I would like to look at your lists. Please lead me to your office," he looked at the others. "Don't follow us."

They sat there frozen and gaping. What had just happened?

* * *

><p>"Kagome..." he softly whispered.<p>

"I don't think you should call me in my name, Taisho-san, " she said. "Please act civilly around me."

"Hn," he grunted. "Have you found a good tutor for your son?"

She raised her right brow, "This is your business because?"

He stared at her for a while. Kagome feel uneasy at his scrutinizing. He quirked a brow at her as if telling that she should know the answer because she's smart to figure it out by herself.

She felt that she was humiliated for a second. "Well, yes. I did find someone for him but as you heard, I don't want to leave him to a stranger. The boy suffered a lot already, and I don't want to bring in something that might hurt him again."

"You couldn't protect someone from something all the time, Higurashi-san," he said.

"And it wasn't my fault for trying. Look," she said and reverted her gaze to the wall. "If you want to go through my stacks of file folder, here they are. I don't really want to talk about something personal with you."

That was blunt, he thought. "I apologize. I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries." He reached for the folders, and stood up. He closed the door and left a hurt-stricken Kagome. "Thank you."

Did I push him that much? For the rest of the week the two avoided each other like plague. Kagome stopped delivering documents to Sakura-san, and Sango gladly do it for her. She doesn't really understand what happened between the boss and Kagome, but she knew that they should fix it right away. It wouldn't be good if there's a rift between employer and employee.

Kagome learned that he picked the same tutor she wanted to hire for Shippo-kun. She hoped Rin would like her. She sends her son to school for the first time. Sesshoumaru send Rin with a driver to her new elementary school. Jaken, trustworthy and loyal retainer of Sesshoumaru, is with her all the time. He screeched, and Rin tolerates it because he's fun to tease.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was a bridge that I am trying to make to broaden and support my next chapters. I hope you'll like it. Please let me know your suggestions. They would help me so much.

To Kyon-sama: I edited this chapfer. I think I did it right this time. I hope this will satisfy you and the readers.


	9. So Many Things You Wish I Knew

**Chapter 9- So Many Things You Wish I Knew**

Saturday, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo went to the mall to pass the hours by. It opened at ten in the morning, and they've been there since. They walked all around, visited a lot of stores, and bought clothes for Shippo to wear on his school.

They ate at the food court in the third floor. There were a lot of food to choose from, and Kagome got two chicken barbecue with white rice and mashed potato for a side dish. Shippo suggested ice cream for deserts so they stop in a ice cream parlor when they finished eating. Sango had a beef and brocoli, and a salad for side dish.

They were munching on their ice cream when they decided to stopped and sat on the free benches of the mall. With a sugar rush, Shippo ran around like crazy. "Shippo! Behave!"

Unfortunately, the boy decided to collide with the man she's been avoiding since two days ago. He bumped into Sesshoumaru, and he went to the floor. Kagome rushed to him. "Shippo." She tries to help him.

"Ma, I could do it by myself," he said, embarrased. He looked at Sesshoumaru with a frightened eyes "I am sorry sir."

"Kagome-san!" Rin called out to her. The girl hugged her torso, and she smiled at the girl.

"Rin-chan," she returned the hug. Shippo pouted, the five years old doesn't want other kid to hug his mama.

"Back off," he threatened the older girl. "She's my mama!"

"Hi, I am Rin," she said with a smile. The boy stared at her, entranced. Then he blinked once. Twice. He looked up at Kagome, then back at Rin. He turned his back and went to hide behind Kagome's legs.

"H-hi, Shippo here," he answered with a blush.

"Taisho-san!" Sango exclaimed. "This is very unexpected."

"Yes, it is," Miroku said with a grin. "Hi, Sango, dear."

She reddened all over her place. "Mir-Miroku!"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome watched them, then they turned to look at the budding friendship of Rin and Shippo. Kagome look at the other couple again. After a couple of silence, "Do you guys go on a date by yourselves?"

"Kagome-chan!" she said. "Sorry!"

"No problem," she assured her. "I think that my son just found his first crush, so... yeah."

"Thank you, Kagome! I'll see you later at your apartment," she'd said.

"Thanks, Kagome," Miroku grinned.

"Just ring the bell if you arrive, or use your spare key," she said. They watched as the two made their own way and disappear from their sight. The two remained in an awkward silence, Kagome wanted to act professionally but they're not working right now.

She turned to Sesshoumaru, but he was already calling out to her daughter. So she called Shippo, too. "Shippo-kun, say goodb-"

"That isn't necessary, Higurashi-san, " he said. "The two should play together."

She didn't answer right away. "Alright, I guess."

The two squealed in joy. Rin and Shippo walked hand in hand while their parents watch them from behind. Kagome doesn't want silence, but she also doesn't like to be the one who should start it. Sesshoumaru stayed silent beside her, so it means that he doesn't like to talk to her.

"Mama, didn't you say we buy shirts for me?" Shippo asked.

"Uh-huh."

"We should buy now!" he said. "Then me and Rin-chan play together!"

"Eh," she crouched in front of him. She brought his face in her hands. "But if we do that, we need to go back to the car to put the stuff away, and it would be hard for us to do that."

"But, mama, if we play now, then we'll get tired and you'll need to carry me around!" he answered. She sweatdropped, kids really know what they say and it was scary sometimes.

"Then maybe we should do that," she turned to Sesshoumaru and Rin who watched on the sidelines. "Taisho-san, if you have plans, then please continue it. Don't mind us. My son and I will just going to buy some things and go home."

"But mama!" Shippo exclaimed. "I thought-"

"Rin will watch Shippo if you like Kagome-san, while you put your bags away," Rin said.

"But I couldn't do that-" Sesshoumaru interrupted her.

"Just buy his stuff now, I'll carry it for you," he said. He was staring at her real hard, like he was probing some specimen under a microscope in his own laboratory.

"Well, if that was alright with you, then I guess we could do just that," she answered. "Thank you. Don't worry, it isn't heavy at all."

They went shopping for their children's needs and wants. Sesshoumaru carry most of shopping bags. She help with the lighter ones, and Rin has one bag with her.

* * *

><p>It was already six in the afternoon when they decided to put the it things on the car. "Let me have our stuff, Taisho-san. Thank you for carrying it for us."<p>

"Open the compartment, and I'll put them in," he commanded.

With a huff, she opened it, and he put their belongings. "Shippo," she called out. "Go inside the car already. Say goodbye to Rin-chan."

"Bye bye, Rin," he said reluctantly. "See you again?"

She looked up at Sesshoumaru with a questioning eyes. She said, "Please, papa? Let me play with Shippo-kun again?"

"Ask Higurashi-san, " he answered.

"Of course, Rin-chan!" she said. "Sango's brother and mine are going to the park tomorrow, and they're going to babysit Shippo. Ask your dad if I could fetch you if you want to come with us."

"Rin, tell Higurashi-san that you can come with them," he answered.

"Why don't you tell her yourself, papa? You two are weird," she said.

The two adult averted their eyes from the girl and accidentally caught each others. Shippo and Rin watched them.

"Did you guys fought? When did that happen? Before or after we met Kagome-san and Shippo-kun?" the ever perceptive Rin asked.

"They've been avoiding each other even though they walked together," a thoughtful expression on Shippo's face. "How you do that, mama?"

She gaped at the two, "Your questions were impossibly ridiculous. We're not avoiding each other, right, Taisho-san?"

"Yes, Higurashi-san, we're not avoiding each other," he said, each word said harder than the last.

Her eyebrows meet in the middle, "What's your problem? Why do you sound angry?"

"I'm sorry, Higurashi-san," he said sarcastically. "I didn't know I have a problem, or sounded angry. My apoligies."

She doesn't like her temper to rise but this guy could really annoy her, and after two day of avoiding each other, she snapped. They didn't even see the children go inside the car.

"Taisho-san, I recommend that you don't show yourself in front of me please."

"Isnt that what I've been doing, Kagome?" He snapped also. His cool broke after he heard her words. "I've been doing that for nine years, don't you know that?"

With a frustrated sigh, he continued, "I wish you knew what I've been going through, but you don't want to listen. I talk and you close you ears, I walk in and you close your eyes. You don't want to see my existence? Fine. But Kagome, I've been wanting your existence in my life since I was a freshman."

"F-freshman?" she repeated. "But you approached me senior year!"

"This Sesshoumaru is always confident until he met you, that I did," he said silently. "You've crushed the courage I have been building since I saw you, and you rejected me on front of a crowd."

"You're the one who asked me in front them anyway!" she exclaimed. "And you didn't help me when I was bullied. You let them bully me!"

"They're expelled too," he said. "Their transcripts have their history of violence, and most of them couldn't go to a university or college to get a higher education."

"You suffer humiliation because of me," she whispered.

"And had you out of the school with only fourth months to go. I am sorry I was a coward."

"That you are," she smiled lightly. " I am sorry, too."

* * *

><p>AN: It was very hard to type from a smartphone, and mistakes happen every time. I hope you understand.

To Kyon-sama: I have revised this chapter. I have hope that it will satisfy you and the readers now. As for the issue of pronouns/nouns, yeah, it was like that. Because Miroku and Sango had very little appearance in this story, I rather use their names than putting a bar line. I want the chapter flow smoothly. I hope I achieve that.

I have planned this chapter as the beginning of their relationship. I wouldn't say that they're friends because that will take more time to develop, but instead of the stiff civil that they've been doing at work, Kagome would act more herself around him, and Sesshoumaru would be more relax. Meaning, they don't walk in eggshells around each other anymore.


	10. I'll Never Leave You Alone

**Chapter 10- You Said, "I'll Never Leave You Alone"**

Sango sightly deeply. She doesn't really know what to do with Miroku anymore. One moment, he's sweet, and then he's touching other girls' behind. She doesn't know if he's even serious or just playing with her.

She needs to talk to him before this would pass and she'll just forgive him. With that in mind, she went to the ninth floor with documents she need to give to Sakura-san. Before going to the older woman's office first, she went to Miroku's.

Miroku stood when he saw her, "Sango dear, what's with the early visit?" He rounded his desk and approached her. He put his hands on her waist and pull her close, then he gave her a searing kiss that leave them breathless.

She pushed him, and she noticed his eyes widened. "I need to talk with you." She said in a very serious voice, her face blank and eyes wary.

He went back to his swivel chair and she sat in the seat in front of his desk, like a client to the boss. "Fire on." He said.

"Do you really love me, or are you just playing with my heart?" she asked directly. He said fire on, so she fired. There's nothing he can do if she want to do this straightforwardly. She's been wanting to ask him this question and nothing can stop her from doing it.

He stared at her in what seems like forever. "Sango," he said slowly, he got serious also. "Do you doubt my feelings for you that much?"

She's annoyed. He really need to ask her that? Isn't it clear with her question? "Yes, I doubt you and your intentions. I never knew someone who could date a girl and then touch another's behind later."

"Who told you I have touch others since I became yours?" she reddened a little. His eyes are serious, and there's a deadly hint there. Miroku is really serious and everything he says, even if he sounds joking, are all important. His voice right now sounded like he's going to kill something, or someone.

Sango closed her eyes a bit. "A girl from the third floor. I don't go there, but one of my people happen to have friends in that floor and it spread to mine. People look at me with pity for the whole week, and I didn't even know why. Then I heard them say "Manager Miroku, behind, other girl," Miroku I don't know what to do, please tell me if you don't want me any longer, so I could move on."

Sango broke down. It really hurts to break up with him, but she's not a foolish girl and she would move on. "I love you," he said. And she lifted her head to meet his eyes. It was all in there: His feelings.

"I may not show you in a proper way, and I am sorry about that, but I do love you. I don't know who spread the rumors, but I assure you that when you became my woman, I haven't touch any behinds since then. I will gladly touch yours and yours only, but you smack me in the face, so I am just waiting until I marry you so I can have you for myself for eternity."

He stared and grinned, "I love you, Sango, and I promise to you that there's no one else." He went to her and embrace her. He cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears. He whispered incomprehensible words to soothe her.

"I love you, too, Miroku," she said with a sweet smile.

* * *

><p>AN: A Miroku and Sango chapter. It was one of those bridges until the rising and climax of the story. The next chapters, we dig on more important details, new characters, and a story isn't a story without antagonists.


	11. Elevator and Morning Airs

**Chapter 11- Elevator and Morning Airs**

Kagome arrived at her work feeling sleepy and grumpy. She have a cup of hot coffee in her hand and her shoulder bag in the other. She woke up late and barely got ready this morning because she stayed up late last night. She and Shippo watched two movies after they took a bath together, then ate their dinner in front of the television.

They finished the first movie and brushed their teeth; however, Shippo wanted to watch one more movie, but it was already nine o' clock. Kagome gave in when he didn't let her sleep when she tried. She scolded him that morning because they both need to get ready.

She dropped him in Kindergarten and headed to work right away, but she's so late, so she called Sango to tell her that she would probably arrive a little later.

Now that she did, she needs to wrestle through the elevator. When she arrives at her floor however, Sesshoumaru was there. She heard, "Is Higurashi-san not coming today?" Why does he sound upset?

Sango answered, "She's coming, Taisho-san. She dropped her son first before coming here. She's probably in the middle of a traffic."

"I'm here," she called out. She doesn't really know how she's going to face Sesshoumaru after they talked, but they have already started to make their relationship as friends in a nice ground. He dropped Rin in front of her apartment building last Sunday, as promise.

The kids went all put, but Souta and Kohaku were really great with them; although, they were all tire when they went home. She dropped Souta, then went to her apartment where Sango picked up Kohaku.

The two kids slept in her and Shippo's bedroom, and although she's tired, she cooked because she knew that the children would be hungry when they woke up. But that's her alibi because the thrush was that she wanted Sesshoumaru and Rin to stay for dinner for a while, and to impress Sesshoumaru.

They talked a lot of stuff, and she's a bit surprised to find that he has Rin since she's around since he's twenty-one. That was five years ago and Rin was four, a year younger than Shippo's age when he got her. It was really amazing how he helped her to grow up like a fine and sweet lady that she is now.

She asked for tips, of course. He was only a university when he had Rin, and she's a working mom already. She thinks that it was harder for those younger parents who needs to go to school, but Sesshoumaru was really smart and could be called a genius if he wants to. He probably does, she thought.

"Good morning," she said to her co-workers and boss. "I'm sorry I was late. I stayed up late with Shippo. That boy bothered me until I gave up. He wanted to watch movie after we finished one, and I was a bit tired."

"You do look like you couldn't open your eyes," Sango laughed.

"Don't laugh. I'm going to ask you to babysit him for a whole day," she threatened. "I bet you'll get so exhausted you just want to sleep the next day."

"is that how you feel? I thought it was easier because he's already big," she countered.

Kagome looked up and meet Sesshoumaru' s eyes. She smiled at him widely because they understand each other at this topic." If he's running so much and is full of energy that you don't have, then it isn't easy."

"Why adopt him if you couldn't watch him properly?" Ako asked, one if the office ladies who's so tactless that no one can stand her sometimes.

She glared, "That's not your business. So, Se-, I mean, Taisho-san, what's with the visit? Why are you looking for me?"

"Hn," he smirked. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked and headed to her office for more privacy. He followed her and closed the door firmly.

"You said you wanted to know more about the case of Shippo's parents? " he asked, and she frowned. He saw this, "Why are you frowning?"

"I don't really like to hear you said 'Shippo's parents,' but that's okay. I'm only the adopted mom," she frowned again.

He stared at her, the said, "You're childish. Did you know who got the case?"

"The police in the station said that it seems like a big one, that it was not only about debts. I think so, too," she said seriously. "I mean, why kill someone who has debt to you? Shouldn't you wait for the money to return to you?

"And I also look at the other angles. The Head Nun from the orphanage said that sometimes Shippo would be gone for a moment and they couldn't find him. I know that it was normal for a child to play hide-and-seek, but they wouldn't find him unless someone saw him in the streets near the place. It was really nerve-racking. I am afraid that if I get my eyes out of him, someone might snatched him from me."

Sesshoumaru listened and digested these information, "So you think that there might be someone who was kidnapping him? But why would they kidnap him then bring him back?"

Kagome was silent for a while, she just stared in a far wall, and her eyes were glazed with wonder. "Did you know that he have nightmares at night and he would shout "No!" so loud that I wake up in the middle of the night and tries to soothe him? He does that with a lot of no's and stop it's and acted like someone really hurts him.

"There's also one time when I tried to shake him to wake him up from his nightmares and he shouted "It hurts!" and smack me real hard in my face. I was so shocked that I cried. I don't know what's happening and I went back to the orphanage to ask them. They said that he was like that after they found him on the street after he's gone missing. Sesshoumaru, what if someone's kidnapping him without me watching him?"

"This was really serious," Sesshoumaru said. "I will provide a private investigator and a bodyguard for him."

"Bodyguard?" she gaped. "No, that's too much. And if the kidnappers got a wind that his new mom know something, we'll be both in danger. I wouldn't like that to happen."

"I will tell the P.I. to work with the higher ups who has the case, they'll probably explain it to him if I would talk to them," Sesshoumaru said.

"Thank you," she said. "I hope it isn't serious, but if it is, I need to find some place that has a lot of security."

Sesshoumaru looked like he thinks so, too. He said, "You should live with me?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth hanged, "Eh? That isn't proper, besides we're probably be too much for you and Rin-chan."

"I'm serious," he said in the same tone as his words. And she looked at him to see if he really is. "it would be good if you stay in this building and you could go to work without thinking if you're going to be late or not. Besides, it has a lot of security and I'm also here."

"it don't want you and Rin-chan in trouble because of me," she said.

"And I don't want you and Shippo-kun to end up like those I see in the news. You should probably start packing up little by little until we find out about this case, and ask the apartment owner and the Kindergarten if he could escape classes."

"I think it would be easy with the Kindergarten, but the building," she said with a thoughtful face, "I don't want to pay while I am not using any thing. What if this would take months to solve? The police already given up with this case once, when they arrived to dead end. We should really solve this right away."

"We will," he assured her.

* * *

><p>AN: I am sorry this was late, and that I didn't post anything yesterday. I was so immersed in a show that episodes lasted for almost two hours, and I watch in youtube, so it was continuous. This was really a fast chapter, and also a bridge like the last one. It was a foundation of the next chapters I am going to write. Thank you for reading.


	12. But All You Are Is Mean

**Chapter 12- But All You Are Is Mean**

A dark, ominous feeling wrap around a building, particularly a room in the highest floor. A man with long, dark hair and deep, red eyes, smiled darkly as he watch his black cat eat a mice bloodily.

The cat jumped to his lap after his meal, and meowed. He grinned and scratched it's head. "Kagura," he called his secretary.

"Naraku-sama," she answered.

He look at her with malicious eyes. "How are the plans going? Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Naraku-sama," she answered. "The spy has a lot of information about him. She did her job finely."

He laughed evilly, "Taisho is going down."

He and Kagura laughed evilly and crazily in the dark of the night.

* * *

><p>Kagome shuffled around her apartment while Shippo eats his breakfast in front of the television and watches educational cartoon . She bought DVDs and CDs that has an educational purpose so he could learn alphabets and numbers. They worked through his name, then he did numbers up to twenty. When he memorized it, she bought magnets and a white board, and he played his number with them.<p>

They're working with letters this past week, and he already memorized all of them. He's watching a show featuring letters and words that start with the specific letter. She's not going to let him eat in the family room but it's weekend and they both need to relax.

She started to pack their things since her talk with Sesshoumaru, and he get them from her before the day ends. He talked to the apartment owner for her; apparently, he suggested to pay the rent for her. She objected, of course, and he couldn't say anything because she threatened that they would not move if he did pay.

She talked to the Kindergarten teacher, too. She fetched Shippo and talked to his teacher. She explained what's happening, and she understood. She give her assignments for Shippo, which wasn't that much. The two of them are going to move on Monday, pretending that she's going to bring her son to her work. Sesshoumaru gave her the password for the elevator that lead to the penthouse, and Inuyasha will be there with Rin to look after Shippo.

She sat next to Shippo. They watch the show silently until it finish. "Shippo-kun, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, mama?" he looked at her warily.

"Shippo, I know you've been having terrible nightmares these past few nights. Tell me, Shippo, is there anything weird happening when I drop you in Kindergarten? "

There's a very long silence. The boy stared far away as if he traveled a warped space and time.

"Mama," he started in a shaky, almost going to cry, voice. "Mama, sometimes, a man approaches me when we're playing, and he bring me somewhere even though I cry or say no. He would stick splinters in my nails, it hurts. There's a blood everywhere, then he would put alcohol in it and a bandaid. Then he will take it off and there's no more blood. He will drop me in the playground and the teacher will find me there."

Kagome was aghast. She was quiet the whole story-telling. That was a horrible thing to do to a child. She grasp her son's hands and check beneath his nails. "Why didn't you tell me this before? Do you remember who did this to you?"

He nodded. He climb to her lap. God, that was terrible thing to do to a child, she thought. She wanted to find this someone who hurt him. "Please describe him to me."

"I still remember the face of those who kill my parents. I was hiding somewhere, really scared, but I was so shock that I couldn't move or speak or cry. They didn't know that I was there."

"Stay here," she said. "Let me call someone."

A few rings and Sesshoumaru answered, "Sesshoumaru, my son can describe their faces. He could describe them. Please come with a police officer, or someone who could draw with just details."

"Yes, yes. My son remembered them. Even those who killed his parents. Please Sesshoumaru, I need to hang up. Call me when you get here."

She went and comforted Shippo. She hug her son tightly. She didn't know that it's been happening to him while he's under her care. That would mean that they knew she adopted him. She shivered in fright. They need to move now.

The doorbell rang. She let go of Shippo and check who ring the bell. She opened the door hurriedly when she saw that it was Sesshoumaru. She hugged him and cried in his arms.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was surprised when he got a call from Kagome. He was in the penthouse with Rin, and they are watching morning shows when she called. He and Rin changed quickly and went to the station to talk to a police, and they decided to come with him.<p>

Sesshoumaru also called his dad. He knew that the old man will going to help in this case somehow. He ring the bell when they arrived and was surprised again when she hugged him. He was very happy that she's been depending on him in this big case and that she trust him.

"Let's go inside," he said. "Rin, play with Shippo while we grown ups talk."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Please come in," she said. Her eyes are red and her nose as well. "Rin, you come here again. Let me hug you."

The two policemen entered the house and check on its perimeter. They didn't find bugs, but that doesn't mean that there isn't anything in the apartment. "Do you think that there's a bug here somewhere?"

"For safety measure, Higurashi-san," one of them said. "We're not in the station, so it's not really safe to get a description."

She nodded. "Shippo-kun, come here. They're here to ask what those people look, can you describe them to these officers?"

"Okay," he said. Two hours passed before everything is done. The officers asked many questions, and Shippo told them in details, they even produce a perfect copies of the men who killed and tortured Shippo and his parents.

"I think that this progress would be beneficial to us," a policeman said. "Thank you for your cooperation."

They went back to the police station and contacted those who are handling the case. Sesshoumaru and Rin stayed for a while

"Sesshoumaru, we'll be moving in today, " Kagome said. She has Shippo in her arms, and they are in their bedroom.

Sesshoumaru sat in the bed, "Then we need to get ready."

They moved that morning to their temporary residence. Kagome was so tired that she and Shippo slept when they arrived. Sesshoumaru and Rin prepared dinner for them, but the two didn't wake up after they ate lunch.

Sesshoumaru raged when Kagome sobbed as she told him what Shippo told her. Someone was spying on her, or her son, and with them staying in the Taisho Company building. that would mean that someone will going to spy inside the building also. Or there's probably someone who's spying already.

He called his dad and made an appointment with him.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't want to go in so much details, but the two who killed his parents are the Thunder brothers. The one who tortured him was Juromaru. For this chapter, I wanted to put some canon in it, and the Thunder brothers did killed Shippo's parents. More details will be written in the next chapters. I don't really like to put all my cards in the table because that would mean that I wouldn't have anything to put next time.

Ne, minna-san, I was shocked to get a review today and was very upset. Someone sent me a message that I misspell words, and that my sentence arrangement are hard to read. That really shocked me, I tell you. I already said from a chapter somewhere that I was using phone to type this story, so it was really hard for me.

Everyone, please if you're going to criticize my work, make sure to check yours too before sending it. It hurts me a lot, and I understand that I made mistakes. I will try to check them all over again.

I don't erase my work after I wrote them because reviewers really help me when they suggests important stuff that the author doesn't see themselves.

Another thing, someone asked me why Kagome and Shippo changed into a 'new residence.' If you read the last chapter and this one, you should have figure it out already. They moved 'temporarily' because someone is threatening them, and Sesshoumaru offered the penthouse of their company building because it has security 24/7, and it was really hard to sneak in if you're not a professional spy or something.

P.S. I wrote this chapter this early morning because I was sorry that my readers couldn't read a new chapter from me. I was really immersed with the show I was watching and it goes on and on, and I couldn't type. If there's so much mistakes, it was probably because I was half-asleep.


	13. You, Pickin ' on the Weaker Man

**Chapter 13- You, Pickin' on the Weaker Man**

It has been two days since the Higurashi's moved to Sesshoumaru's penthouse. It was really awkward with them sometimes, but the kids enjoyed each others' company even though they're not the same age. Kagome was really thankful for that.

She asked Sesshoumaru to go back to her house and get her car and other things, such as legal documents. If someone would try to look into her house, she doesn't want them to have anything that they might use against her.

She went to work that morning, but the others didn't know that she moved. Sango knew because she called her. There's nothing that can overcome between best friends. She always tell Sango first before any of her family. It was really awkward to talk about personal things with one's family, but that's when best friends come in.

Sango kept her mouth shut because they also told her that there might be a spy inside the building, and she and Miroku agreed to look out. Kagome is very nervous because of this situation, and her awareness went up after they decided to move. All of a sudden, she became paranoid.

She couldn't concentrate sometimes although she tries to use work as a diversion from all of the scenarios that comes into mind every time she doesn't have anything to do. Sesshoumaru called her to his office, and she went there after she made sure that her office was locked.

She knocked on the door that was made from a really old oak tree. She heard a "come in", and she did what she was told. She stopped mid-track when she saw Taisho senior, her old boss.

"Taisho-san," she exclaimed, and he grinned at her. "What are you doing here? Oh, wait, I'm sorry."

He laughed heartily, "Higurashi-san, nice to see you again. I know I am handsome but you were awestruck for a long time there."

She blushed. "I don't know what to say. It has been really long."

"I know, I know," the dashing fifty-something year old man said. "I can handle being a CEO still, but my wife complained that I don't have time for her, so I made this son of mine come back from wherever he was." He patted Sesshoumaru's back.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Just tell her you missed Rin and doesn't want to let her grow up without you by her side."

He laughed again, and she laughed along. "Rin is an adorable child, " Kagome agreed, and Taisho-san nodded, very pleased.

"I know," he said. "But I heard that you adopted a little boy?"

She nodded with a sweet smile that melt the heart of both Taisho, "Shippo-kun is five years old. I almost ran into him after he crossed in the street. I wouldn't know what I would do if he needs to go to the hospital because of me." She told the details of how she met the boy and came under her care.

"You just decided to adopt him?" Taisho-san asked in amazement. Even Sesshoumaru who didn't know the while story before now was amazed at her spontaneity.

She nodded again, "I fell in love with him when he cried after saying sorry. It was like I found a long lost son or something. Maybe he was my son in another life."

"That's what I also thought when I met Rin," Sesshoumaru said. "I child knows that I need treatment without even telling her to get it. This Sesshoumaru was very glad I met her. My daughter is very smart, and although I couldn't give her a mother, she grew up okay with me."

"You adopted her in a very young age. You're only twenty-one and also in school. Your mom and I were very glad that you became happy after your little depression before you went to England," he said with a serious look. He didn't saw the exchange that the took younger people gave each other. They knew what he was talking about because it involved them together. What Kagome doesn't know was Sesshoumaru became depressed. She was bewildered for a minute there. They really need to open up some chapters of the past sometimes.

"Well, I heard from my son," the older man opened their topic. "I don't know if there was a connection from the case months ago that happened in our company, but you work for the HR department and you might know someone who named Daisuke Yoshimura?"

"Yes, I know him," she answered. The man mentioned worked as an employee from another department but his paperwork were checked by the HR department. All of the employees including herself went through the HR department. And then she paused because Yoshimura... she just read that name somewhere, not too long ago.

Her eyes widened when she realized, "Shippo-kun's father! Did you mean?"

"Yes," he smiled. Higurashi-san amazed him with her intelligence and quick thinking. He didn't regret hiring her. "He was murdered along with his wife. The company was connected because..."

"I remembered now," she said, still with the huge eyes. "We found out that he was selling illegal pills and was due to court, but then found him dead and his wife. Debt," she spat with a gritted teeth. "It wasn't because of debt that they killed my son's parents, they killed them because they might tell where they get those stuff in the court.

"Those bastards!" She yelled angrily. "It'll torture them. I'll make them pay. My little Shippo..."

"And the family must be there when they went to kill him. Shippo hide and the wife might have tried to interfere."

"Shippo said that she was raped and killed in front of her husband. The killers were also heavily drunk, so when they killed Diasuke-san, didn't try to look if there's someone who saw the scene. My baby, he was traumatized because of what they did."

"But what is the connection of the man who kidnaps and torture Shippo in the case of his family if they didn't know that he saw them?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

"We need to look at that part of the story a little deeper. I hope this will end well for all of us."

* * *

><p>Rin and Shippo are excitedly running around the house that evening while Sesshoumaru cook dinner. Kagome do the laundry and clean the house afterwards. She was in the family room folding the dried clothes and watching the evening news.<p>

"Rin-chan, Shippo-kun," she called out. "Ready the table for Sesshoumaru."

"Okay," they said at the same time. They can already smell the aroma of the curry rice and teriyaki chicken. Kagome enjoyed the food, and Shippo always tell her to ask Sesshoumaru to teach her recipes he cook.

Kagome assigned herself to breakfast and lunch, and it was very easy. The children love the food that the two adults prepare for them always. They don't complain or anything. Kagome wished that this doesn't end, but she knew she should hope that the mastermind and murderers will go to jail for life.

"Time to eat, mama," her son leaped to her with a raised arms, and she caught him with her own. He wrapped him legs on her waist and arms on her neck. She blew raspberries on his neck and chest while she walk to the dinner table. He chuckled loudly, shrieking in a highest note of his voice and hurt her ears just by listening. But she doesn't care because she love him and he is her baby.

She dropped Shippo in his seat beside her, the plate and utensils are already in the table mats. Sesshoumaru put the food in the middle of the square table. "Let's wash our hands before we eat. Who's going to lead the prayer today?" she asked.

"It's my turn," Sesshoumaru answered, and they grinned at him. He rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. "I know. I'm great."

It was their turn to roll their eyes. They did the sign of the cross and he started, "Bless us, o Lord, for this thy gifts, which we're about to receive, from thy bounty through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

"Amen."

"Dig in!"

They finished their dinner in no time, Kagome and Rin did the dishes while Sesshoumaru readied the bath for Shippo, Rin, and her.

The kids were long asleep when Sesshoumaru and Kagome retreated to the family room to talk about things. They talked about a lot of things: from the issue of the past until today's. Problems are arising, and they don't know the main target. But with everything, the pattern and connected dots pointed out that it has something to do with the Taisho Company's nemesis, and they need to find out soon.


	14. And Your Words Of Humiliation

**Chapter 14- And Your Words Of Humiliation**

This is really awkward, she thought. She awoke at dawn to prepare breakfast, but decided to take shower first. She only turned the know two times when a wide awake Sesshoumaru barged in and did his own early morning ritual. Kagome closed her eyes and turned away to prevent herself from seeing inappropriate things that the transparent curtain couldn't cover.

He happened to look at her and stared. And stared. "Oh. Good morning, Kagome." Then he smirked and walked out the door. The nerve of that guy! She want to punch him to the next tomorrow. She finished her supposed-to-be lovely shower, and went to the kitchen.

And the awkwardness she felt added to the tension that was building between the two of them while she make their breakfast. He was sipping a hot coffee and reading the morning newspaper. Apparently, he went for a walk earlier than her that is why he was already wide awake.

The silence bothered her; thankfully, he didn't brought it up anymore. She could still feel his eyes on her naked body and she flushed again.

The smell of the food probably woke up the two children, and they sleepily walked in the dining room.

"Did you have a good night sleep, Rin-chan, Shippo-kun? " she asked.

"I slept just fine, mama," Shippo answered. "I haven't had any nightmares since we moved here."

"Probably because you feel secured," she said in a sad tone. "I'm sorry I couldn't provide you a much safer shelter, baby."

He climbed in her lap after she finished putting the food in the table and sat down. "It was not your fault, mama. I should have told you before, so you could have solve it much earlier."

"It's okay," she reassured. "What about you, Rin-chan?"

"I have a good night, too," she answered with a smile.

They eat breakfast and prepared for the day. The driver and Jaken drives Rin to her school, Shippo stayed home with the babysitter, and she and Sesshoumaru went to their respective floors.

* * *

><p>"Kanna," Naraku called. "What news have you bring to me?"<p>

"Your enemy has connected the dots between the boy's parents and the scandal they caused months ago. The higher ups also have Juromaru in their custody. It will be trouble when he bring out your name," the woman answered.

She worked directly in the HR department of Taisho building. She was hired months before the scandal that Daisuke made. She was the one to leave the drugs in their meeting area every time he needs more. Daisuke never figured it out because he didn't ask for more information. Easy Money always fool a foolish man, and although he was a good man at heart and has a lot of conscience, the need for income in this modern world has increase.

"So, they start to move," Naraku said darkly. "Let's meet them and open fire."

"We should plan on wiping out Juromaru's existence in this world," Byakuya smirked. "That bastard has been trouble since the start."

"Not only him but also Hiten and Manten," another cronies of his said. "They might not be out in the open right now, but if the officials know where they are, we couldn't wipe them all at one in a secured place."

"Hired someone to do the dirty work," Kagura said. "Or just set - up the Taishos."

"How can we even do that? Kagome Higurashi adopted the runt, and now they lived together because she 'asked' protection from the 'boss.'" Kanna said in a tone less voice.

"It shouldn't even have been brought up in the first place."

"Just do the killing first before we go to our next step," Naraku said.

"Operation: Shut Their Mouths begin," Byakuya chuckled, and everybody followed him.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru looked up from the papers he was signing once again. He glances at the clock too many times these days because he couldn't wait to come back home, or more likely, at the penthouse. Kagome and her son, Shippo, added a happiness that he had been seeking since he was a child.<p>

He doesn't want to end everything, and he was afraid that he might get use to it so much that he will breakdown when they are safely back to their own apartment. He love Kagome still, and although they compromised to stay friends until she's ready for him to court her, he couldn't stop himself from admiring her. It was high school all over again, but he wishes that it will not end up like the years ago.

He awoke early in the morning to jog and get a newspaper, and he was really shock to see Kagome in her nude, but the feeling of his blood flowing down to that part of his body was rather painful. Really. He might sound cool and playful, but the truth was the opposite. He was hot, and horny. He want to put his hands in it but he was afraid that she might see him and be disgusted at his actions.

He continued signing the damned papers until his right hand was numb, his eyes almost bloodshot, and his head swirling from reading and thinking too much. When he was done, he went to the intercom to call him secretary.

"Sakura-san, I appreciate if you don't give me any work right now. Thank you."

The older woman laughed at him. "I know you're tired. Don't worry I won't let anyone in."

"If Higurashi-san come and find me, let her in," he said firmly. "But just her."

He could hear her knowing smile. "Yes, boss."

"Thank you."

Sesshoumaru has long removed his tailored jacket a long time and his polo shirt's sleeves has been rolled up to the elbows, three of his upper buttons has been opened, and he looked very rugged. He took a nap in the sofa that was stated inside the office.

He groggily opened his eyes as he heard the sound of a cellphone click. He sat and looked around. He saw Kagome's back, and she was preparing a hot coffee that will serve his taste. The aroma of the newly made coffee made him open his eyes wider.

He gave Kagome a smile, and she returned it with her own. He looked at the clock situated near in the wall near the door and across from his table.

"Hello," she said. "I gave Sakura-san papers, but said that I must come in here."

"You took a picture of me while I'm sleeping," he said, feeling smug. She reddened a lot.

She stuttered indignantly, "I did not! What a thick face you have! Don't say anything like that. I don't regard you with something nearing crush or even love. So, don't tease me!"

He just laugh at her, but inwardly, he felt his heart broken into two. No matter what he did, he feels like she never did forgive him and would rather not have him. He couldn't fault her, but he wished that she would give him a chance.

"Did the officers find anything?" she asked

He went to a shelf and picked up the files that his P.I. gave him. "The private investigator I hired sent me these files. He dug a lot, and even the connection between Shippo's parents' murder and the drug case. The officers also caught Juromaru, the one who tortures Shippo."

At that, Kagome's eyes flared with hatred and unforgiveness. He was afraid that one day she will look at him like that. He doesn't know if he prefers her cold approach or the heat of her glare. He thinks he can cope with the glare because she will not talk to him mechanically.

"I want to meet him."

He stiffened, "No. I wouldn't put you in danger like that. The guy tortures your son, yes, but I wouldn't forgive him if he hurts you, too."

He turned to him. "I want to meet him. I want to say my piece in this issue because it wouldn't be right for me to keep my mouth shut."

"You always have a say in this." He insisted. "But I don't like you facing that son of Satan."

She gritted her teeth stubbornly, "He cannot touch me, I assure you. There are officers there to watch us. Besides, I want you to come with me also. Tell Inuyasha to babysit the kids, we'll be going there this afternoon."

He stopped his complains when she said that he could come. At least he could protect her if something happens. "Okay, then."

"See you later, Taisho-san, " she said with a smile. Her eyes brightens, and she hide her giggles behind her hands. It was really cool to play with his patience sometimes.

He nodded with a smirk of his own. "See you later, Higurashi."


	15. With Your Swords and Weapons Against Me

**Chapter 15- With Your Swords and Weapons Against Me**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the surprisingly open and space room of the police department. Several clicks heard from typewriters that some desk officers used to type reports and warrants. A young officer ushered them after they mentioned the case and their visitation of Juromaru. Kagome was full of anxiety, but Sesshomaru is there to support her.

"Ms. Higurashi?" the officer asked after they sat down in an office. "I'm so sorry to tell you, but Juromaru was murdered two days ago by unknown personnel. According to cctv around the station, it was a man in black leather jacket, a black pants and shoes, and he has a bonnet in his head.

"The cctv didn't clearly captured his face, although by the whole body picture wwe have with him, he was 5'6 in height and a bit well built but not much."

"Do you think that the mastermind is out to kill those who are going to babble him out?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I believed so, Mr. Taisho. And it was clear that they started with Juromaru. If we are right, and he was an accomplice in the scandal of your company, then you and Ms. Higurashi has only one opponent in this. The mastermind is someone near you or know you. He might be out there waiting for your next moves, but right now, he was shutting mouths of those he used in his schemes."

"Where is the body though?" Kagome asked.

"It was in a morgue, but some relatives picked it up for funeral. The police made certain to get the relatives' names, and we made sure of their background, too. Nothing came out from them. Their records are clean."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru exited the building and dropped by the grocery store on the way home. Everything is futile until they now who is the mastermind, and Sesshoumaru's father might have some name to give to them.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru and Inu Taisho sat across each other in a serene silence. They contemplate in silence after Sesshoumaru told his father about the proceedings this afternoon. He ate dinner with Kagome and the children when they got home and he said his goodbye after taking a shower. He left them in front of the television watching the night's news.<p>

"There is someone," Inu broke the quietness of the night. "Someone that I think has a grudge against us. But I don't know if I am right. It has been years since the rivalry subsided and both sides had compromise with each other.

"Did you remember Naraku Gumo? That man is the only one I know who has a deep grudge against our family, and I am not going to be surpruse if he was the one behind all of these situations. He was a mastermind, all right. He was," he whispered the last words with a faraway look.

"He was your partner's son who started his own company several years ago, and I remembered that he disliked our family so much because his father ccorrupted him with lies. According to him, you kicked his father out after the company garnered s high status," Sesshoumaru said.

They continued to rationalized everything. "I think that there's a bug in the office building. We should check all the personnel working for us. I will tell Miroku and Kagome to keep an eye on everyone."

"I hope everything will be in order soon," Taisho said.

* * *

><p>Watch is this? Shippo thought as he held a lollipop to his view. His eyes shined as he opened the wrapper of the green apple flavored lollipop. His mother brought him to her work that afternoon with Rin-nee, then a petite woman who also worked there gave him a lollipop.<p>

He sucked at the candy as he walked back to his mother's office, but as he took steps further away from where he was once, he felt dizzy and his legs feel like lead. His surroundings swoosh and he dropped in the floor. He never made it to his mother's office.

* * *

><p>Rin saw everything. She saw the odd lady giving Shippo a lollipop, and when he dropped, the lady snatched him and bought him to the stairs quietly. The lady with white hair looked around as she carried Shippo away. Frightened, she went to find Kagome-san to tell her what she saw.<p>

* * *

><p>"It has been confirmed by the police that Hiten and Manten, the two who assaulted Shippo's parents, we're found dead in their apartment. There were struggle happened, and it was positive that one of them have striked their assailant. There was another blblood spilled amongst their own. The report stares that it was the blood of one Kageromaru.<p>

"His profile report states nothing except that he was Juromaru's twin brother," the private investigator said.

"Then, if it was not a coincidence, this cases really were rea red to each other," Kagoe exclaimed.

He couldn't answer fast enough because a heaving R8n opened the door, panicked in her eyes. It was glazed as she looked around searching for Kagome, when she found her, Rin run in her arms with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome-san, Shippo. Shipo... he was," she sobbed.

"Rin-chan, what's the problem? Where is Shippo?" She asked calmly though she was panicking inwardly.

"Rin, why don't you answer, Kagome,? Sseshoumaru asked.

"A woman kidnapped him. She gave Shippo lollipop and then he dropped. She hauled Shippo in the elevator-"

Everyone ran out of the door to catch the culprit. Kagome stayed to calm the girl, although she was worried and furious. "What does this woman look like, Rin-chan?"

"She has white hair and very small," she answered.

"Small and white haired?" Kagome repeated. "Sango!"

"Kagome, what happened? Why did boss ran out like that?" Sango came in with worried face.

"A woman with white hair and small."

"Huh?"

"A woman with white hair and small, Sango. Tell me, do you know a woman with white hair and small?"

"Kanna," one of the other girls answered.

"Print out her file and everything. She kidnapped my baby." She hugged Rin. "Rin, please stay wiwith Sango, okay? Your daddy and I will be back with Shippo."

"Sango, call Taisho-san senior, please. Aiko-san, did you printed it out?"

The woman gave Kanna's profile to Kagone. She read them through. Sango gave her the phone, "Hello, Taisho-san? Your son and his manager is out there chasing my son's kidnapper just now. I want you to please bring police over."

"I'm on it," he answered.

"Thank you. Don't worry, Rin-chan is safe with me." She asure the old man with his granddaughter's safety.

* * *

><p>Miroku and Sesshoumaru found a retreating car and they clearly saw Kagome's child being taken away. DDespite adrenaline, Sesshoumaru memorized the car's plate number and wrote it down when Miroku stopped a car next to him. Sesshoumaru get in hurriedly and they chase after the car.<p>

There are also police cars behind them, and his phone rang. "Dad, what is it? I'm busy right now."

"Kagome called, we're at your back. You're not in trouble with the police , just continue chasing the car, don't let it get out of sight. Several police cars already in their stations, the kidnapper will never get away."

"Okay, thanks. Please hurry," he said.

"Sesshoumaru, Naraku Gumo," Kagome said when he flip his phone after it rang again. "Kanna worked for him. Kanna gave my Shippo the lollipop." He heard Kagome sob in the background along with his own daughter.

"Kagome, don't worry. We will finish this," he said between clenched teeth.

"I hope so. I hope so. Please take care," she said.

"I will."

* * *

><p>Several hour later, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and several police officers were on their places. They are waiting for Naraku's call after they cornered them in the ominous building they're in. Sesshoumaru wanted to shut through the doors but they stopped him. Even Miroku said that he was recklessly giving his life out there in the open, and it was so not like him to be reckless, so Sesshoumaru was waiting.<p>

Then his phone rang, "Hello."

There's a silence in the other side, then a creepy laugh. "Oh my, Sesshoumaru. What is this? Chasing after your bitch's son? I didn't know you are so heroic."

"Naraku," he spouted the name like it was poison. "What do you want? Give the child back!"

"And why would I?" He said challegedly and annoyingly.

"Because you wouldn't want to kill mercilessly by my hands," Sesshoumaru grunted.

"Oh?" Naraku said. "Then why don't you come in here by yourself and kill me."

"You bet I will." He closed the phone, "Give me a gun." He said to the officer.

"No, you shouldn't go. You'll just let yourself be killed. Don't act so recklessly."

"My son is there with the devil. I shall act recklessly and get him out of there." He shouted.

"Um, Taisho-san, when did Kagome's son became your son?" Miroku asked confusedly thogthough stupidly. Sesshoumaru just growled at him.

"Maybe we can use Taisho-san as a diversion. Taisho-san, asked him if he want something. This will be dangerous if we couldn't negotiate something. They're probably going to kill you once you come in there, so you'll probably want to offer something they can't refuse." The chief said.

"Okay," he answered, now calm. "Naraku, I will compromise with you."

"And what do you have that I don't," the devil said.

"My company," he answered, and Miroku gasped beside him. When the man started to question him, Sesshoumaru flared at him. Miroku shut his mouth. LeAve the boss in negotiating, he's more knowledgeable in that area than him.

"Hmm," Naraku hummed. "You mean your father's company to a boy?"

"Yes." He said without any hesitation.

"Deal. Bring the contract to me, and you'll have the boy." Naraku clicked off his phone with a smirk and then a laugh.


End file.
